Talakir, The Maker
Talakir, The Maker (also known as the Archon of Reality, The Creator, The Progenitor of War) is the one responsible for the construction of The Oasis and partly responsible for the Cataclysms plaguing the Macrocosm. He had lead the revolution that lead to the start of The War of the Nine, wherein He stole The Core after having won, which led to the birth of The Architects. Currently, He leads the new Arch-Trinity alongside Mythria, the Dreamer and Ildhir, the Wanderer with Council from the Primarchs and oversees the Architects as they fix the Cataclysms left behind during The War of the Nine. Appearance Having been birthed from the gases of nebulae before creation, Talakir's body takes a profoundly surreal shape. Like all other Archons, Talakir has a cosmic composition to Him that gives Him the presence of a celestial god. He carries upon His back the Key of the Core, which grants Him similar powers to the Architects though in limited capacity due to a lack of imagination. His true height is astronomic in scale, scaling over 3.2 light years (18.8 trillion miles) from head to toe, though, usually, He opts for a much smaller form. Talakir is also highly dense, with a weight comparable to that of 12 neutron stars. Although, like with His height, Talakir can alter reality to modify this. While He has the ability to change reality to perceive Him however He chooses, He often opts for either a small version of his True form or that of a humanoid, though truly He can take any appearance. Humanoid Form Talakir's preferred form. Though He is ageless, the Archon appears to be a 50-year old male when He's in His humanoid form. While He wears attire similar to His true form and wields His Archon staff, Talakir differs most in this form by allowing Himself to have a distinguishable face. Topaz eyes pop against dark skin and smooth lips part to form a mouth, features He lacks while in His Archon form. It is in this form that most Architects come to know Talakir, though He still is prone to changing His appearance at His whim. Personality Curious and benevolent to a fault, Talakir's sense intrigue is the root cause of several chain events across the Macrocosm. Of all the Archons, He was the first one to show empathy towards the denizens of the cosmos. Because of this empathy, it leads Him to more profound observation when He witnesses what they're capable of, all the while fueling His interest in learning more about them. Talakir is caring and patient, often teaching the Architects how to utilize the gift of creation, though sometimes He neglects the possibilities of consequence when it comes to teaching others such powerful abilities. He's very confident in His Architects and believes fully that they will be the key to finally ending the War of the Nine. However, this overconfidence in them leaves Him vulnerable to the harsh reality He often neglects to acknowledge: the steadily increasing ranks of The Forgotten masquerading as The Chosen among them. Origins Talakir was one of The Nine Guardians of The Core, having been given the title Archon of Reality. Like the other Archons, it was His eternal role to protect the Core as it knitted the fabrics of space to create the Macrocosm. However, during this time, He began to question why the mortals of the multiverse could not have access to the powers of creation. His curiosity only began to increase as He began to observe the most precious gift in all of creation: imagination. The War of the Nine Due to his insatiable curiosity, Talakir inadvertently sparked off the War of the Nine by questioning why the powers of creation were only guarded and not shared. What started as an inquiry quickly led to antagonistic challenges as Talakir refused to stave his budding interest on the gift of imagination the mortal creatures possessed. These questions, alone, led to a rift among the Archons and split them into two groups. Soon, Mythria and Ildhir would rally to Talakir's side, officially causing a war among The Nine. During the War, Talakir fought to gain control of The Core, which was kept in guarded possession of the other Archons. After countless battles across an endless number of universes, Talakir realized The Three were nowhere near strong enough to battle the Others. In the end, Talakir knew They needed the gift of the mortals and sent Mythria to walk among their dreams to gain insight on their imagination. With this newfound creativity, The Three successfully managed to banish The Others -- who would come to be known as The Forgotten -- though it came at the dreadful cost of the stability of the Macrocosm. Now, Talakir is in sole possession of The Key, which He uses to bless the Architects with the powers of The Core. The Oasis With The Core in His possession, Talakir immediately moved to give its power unto the denizens of the multiverse. With the aid of Mythria, who conceptualized the city, and Ildhir, who discovered a pocket atop the Macrocosm that touched each strand of it equally, Talakir used the power of The Core to create The Oasis. First, He raised The Four Orders of the Arc and brought about the creation of The Primarchs. With their guidance, He reached out and summoned the Architects to serve under the mantle of each Order. After this was established, He gifted the Architects with the power of The Core by giving them access to The Architect's Key, serving as a portable battery of sorts that connects them to The Core. Now, He watches as the Architects venture out to repair the damages done to the multiverse during His and the other Archon's War, though He is unaware of the looming threat the Forgotten still pose. Powers & Abilities * IMMORTALITY: '''Due to His Archon body, Talakir is ageless and cannot actually be killed, instead simply re-materializing in another universe each time He would die. * '''OMNIFICENCE: '''Talakir is gifted with the power of being omnificent, as He is the Archon of Reality. * '''ATOMIC TRANSMUTATION: He has the ability to both create and modify matter and anti-matter. * COSMIC MANIPULATION: He can alter reality entirely; not through illusion or tricks, but by making a new reality where it's truth. He can also create realities within realities. Powers Granted by The Core * MULTIVERSAL GENERATION: With the power of the Core, He can generate infinite universes, all connecting to one never-ending Multiverse known as The Macrocosm. * SENTIENCE INDUCEMENT: With the power of The Core, He gains the power to create all living things, all in various forms resembling His own design. * ANGELIC CREATION: By combining His power with The Core, He is able to summon the Architects, the perfect beings crafted in His own image and blessed with the power of creation. Trivia * Each Archon's "title" was inspired by different genres of books. "The Archon of Reality" is meant to represent "Non-Fiction". Image Gallery